


Nessuna resa

by kanako91



Series: Un fuoco maggiore di quanto tu creda [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Disregards Laws and Customs Among the Eldar, F/M, Hate Sex, Light breathplay, Melancholy, Mentions of Second Kinslaying, Missing Scene, Non-Penetrative Sex, Politics, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: Nel chiedere la restituzione del Silmaril di Elwing, Maedhros commette un passo falso che ha conseguenze inaspettate.





	Nessuna resa

«Siete molto sicuri di voi a venire fin qui. O forse solo molto stupidi».

Nelyafinwë tese i muscoli della guancia, nel tentativo di non sorridere a quelle parole. Potevano essere stanchi e ridotti in numero, ma i soldati Noldorin avrebbero comunque avuto la meglio su quella manica di pescatori e barcaioli in armatura che Elwing si era portata dietro.

Quelli rimasti indietro non potevano essere molto meglio.

Incastonato nella Collana dei Nani, il Silmaril brillava e illuminava il viso di Elwing, come se intorno al suo collo fosse stata avvolta una collana di stelle, i capelli neri a fare da cielo notturno. Su sua nonna, quei gioielli avrebbero potuto farla sembrare Varda incarnata in un corpo elfico, ma Elwing aveva un che di terreno che non avrebbe mai concesso a Nelyafinwë di scambiarla per una Valië.

Forse era solo lo sguardo feroce con cui passava in rassegna i soldati dell’ambasciata, le labbra tirate in una linea dritta, il mantello che strisciava per terra mentre lei camminava col passo lento di un predatore, seguita da due guardie.

Dietro di lei, altre cinque erano impegnate a sistemare la tenda blu.

Elwing si fermò al centro della schiera e unì i palmi delle mani davanti al ventre, le dita intrecciate.

«Chi di voi deve _abbassarsi_ a parlarmi?»

Nelyafinwë sistemò meglio il moncherino tra due bottoni della giacca e si fece largo tra i soldati, la mascella serrata. Doveva apparire non del tutto a suo agio, perché era fastidioso portare bendato e appeso al collo un braccio sano, ma per la delegazione delle Bocche del Sirion quel disagio sarebbe stato per il braccio rotto.

Il che giocava a suo favore.

Insieme ai capelli tinti di un colore castano smorto e gli abiti da soldato semplice.

Non era lì come signore della Casa di Fëanáro, ma come un ambasciatore qualsiasi, e doveva apparirlo in tutto e per tutto. Un ambasciatore molto alto, certo, però non era il primogenito di Fëanáro Curufinwë l’unico a svettare in altezza nelle truppe di Esiliati.

Nelyafinwë superò la prima fila di soldati e si fermò a mezza dozzina di passi da Elwing.

Lei sollevò la testa per poterlo guardare negli occhi, ma neppure per un attimo sembrò umiliata da quel gesto. Piuttosto, era come se fosse Nelyafinwë a doversi vergognare per essere più alto di lei di tutta la testa.

«Avete incontrato difficoltà durante la strada?» chiese Elwing, lanciando un’occhiata al suo braccio destro.

«Sono stato maldestro col cavallo e questo è stato il risultato» disse Nelyafinwë e scrollò la spalla sinistra.

Elwing si voltò con ondeggiare del mantello e marciò verso la tenda.

«Poco importa. Per parlare non servono le braccia».

Nelyafinwë la seguì e, oltrepassato l’ingresso, si trovò in un padiglione blu e opprimente, con un tavolo quadrato vicino al palo centrale. Al capo opposto c’era uno scranno dallo schienale alto con gabbiani scolpiti nel legno e due guardie in piedi, una per lato.

Elwing sedette allo scranno e fece segno a Nelyafinwë di prendere posto a sua volta su uno sgabello disadorno.

Non le obbedì, ma lanciò un’occhiata alle guardie.

«Devono rimanere qui?»

Elwing inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Non sono armato» disse Nelyafinwë e sollevò il braccio sinistro, per mostrare i fianchi spogli da qualsiasi spada o pugnale.

«Credi di avere da dirmi qualcosa che non possono sentire le mie guardie?»

Nelyafinwë piegò la testa di lato, gli occhi su di lei.

_Potresti non fare una bella figura. Almeno così ti concedo il lusso di poter raccontare quello che vuoi alla tua gente._

Ma non le avrebbe detto quelle parole. Sperò che capisse.

A meno che lei fosse intenzionata a _non_ cedere, per nessuna ragione, anche al costo di portare la morte sugli abitanti delle Bocche del Sirion.

Non era una possibilità che lui aveva escluso a priori, non era uno sciocco ed era disposto a tutto per tenere fede al Giuramento. Uccidere una volta di più non avrebbe cambiato lo stato della loro coscienza e gli Ambarussa _bramavano_ vendetta per il Menegroth.

Ma c’era un motivo se Nelyafinwë si era offerto come ambasciatore sotto copertura.

Era sì disposto a tutto per riavere il Silmaril, ma non senza prima tentare un’altra via. Una volta di meno sarebbe stata comunque una vittoria. Piccola, ma vittoria lo stesso.

«Allora, vorrei due dei soldati che mi accompagnano per pareggiare i numeri».

Elwing tirò in su un angolo della bocca. «Come se fossimo _noi_ i Fratricidi, qua dentro».

Nelyafinwë strinse il pugno contro la coscia.

Elwing agitò una mano in aria e le due guardie si raddrizzarono e marciarono fuori dalla tenda. Era giunta alla conclusione giusta.

Nelyafinwë prese posto sullo sgabello.

«I miei signori mi hanno inviato a chiedere–»

«–la resa del mio Silevril, lo so bene». Elwing si lasciò andare con la schiena contro lo scranno e il Silmaril scintillò, quasi a prenderlo in giro, circondato dalla scollatura ricamata dell’abito blu.

«Dimmi, cosa fa credere ai tuoi _signori_ », quella parola grondò veleno, quasi stesse parlando di Moringotto in persona, «che cederò il gioiello per cui i miei nonni hanno sofferto tanto, per cui i miei genitori sono stati uccisi, i miei fratelli divorati dalle belve che seguono le vostre schiere?»

Sotto il tavolo, Nelyafinwë strinse il pugno fino a sentire le unghie nella carne.

Non poteva dirle che i suoi nonni erano stati dei ladri. Che avessero rubato da un altro ladro, non li rendeva meno tali agli occhi del Giuramento. E il Giuramento era chiaro a riguardo. Suo _padre_ era stato chiaro a riguardo.

«Per impedire che succedano ancora simili tragedie».

Elwing strinse gli occhi, ora simili a due lame puntate contro di lui.

«Mi stai minacciando».

Nelyafinwë chinò il capo, con l’aria più umile che potesse assumere. Era un figlio di Fëanáro, c’era un limite a quanta umiltà riuscisse a manifestare, anche in quelle condizioni. «Mi limito a sottolineare l’ovvio, al posto dei miei signori».

«Quindi, secondo i tuoi _signori_ , dovrei lasciare loro un gioiello su cui hanno perso ogni residuo di diritto quando hanno massacrato per la seconda volta un popolo, quando hanno distrutto molte famiglie e ucciso _bambini_ … perché altrimenti lo farebbero da capo, alla gente delle Bocche del Sirion?»

Nelyafinwë la guardò. Lei non voleva davvero una risposta.

«I tuoi signori sanno che alle Bocche del Sirion ci sono molti superstiti di Gondolin? Tra le vostre schiere, mi chiedo in quanti conoscono qualcuno qui, magari ci sono addirittura parenti e amici separati da secoli. Credono davvero, i tuoi _signori_ , che l’esito di questo attacco sarà a loro favore?»

«I miei signori sanno chi è tuo marito».

Elwing sollevò il mento.

«E sanno che ora è lontano in mare. Da quanto tempo ormai? Anni, direi».

Lei non si mosse. Nelyafinwë non aveva più tempo da perdere, doveva fare l’ultimo tentativo. Poggiò il braccio sinistro sul tavolo e si sporse avanti.

«Cosa ricordano di lui i tuoi figli? Quello che tu racconti, del loro padre marinaio, perso tra le acque del Belegaer, immagino».

«Stai parlando con me. Non c’entrano né i miei figli, né mio marito».

Nelyafinwë rivolse lo sguardo al Silmaril che brillava sul petto di Elwing, e seguiva ogni respiro, su e giù sulla pelle pallida. Sollevò gli occhi verso il viso di lei e la trovò con la mascella serrata.

«C’entrano» disse Nelyafinwë, «perché dovresti pensare a loro prima di darmi una risposta definitiva».

«Credi davvero che potrei restituirvi il gioiello che è mio di diritto e per cui tanti sono morti della mia famiglia e della mia gente? Credi davvero che potrei rendere vano il loro sacrificio?»

Nelyafinwë tese la mano verso di lei e lo sguardo di Elwing dardeggiò in quella direzione, per tornare poi sul suo viso.

«Credo che tu sappia che ai tuoi figli potrebbe succedere quel che è successo ai tuoi fratelli».

Appena quelle parole gli uscirono dalla bocca, il ricordo della ricerca disperata nella foresta lo assalì. Gli alberi che erano parsi spettatori innocui durante la loro marcia verso il Menegroth, a quel punto avevano assunto un aspetto feroce. Era sembrato che dicessero: _Ecco, siete arrivati a questo, a uccidere bambini, non solo gente capace di difendersi._

_Non c’è fine al baratro in cui state scivolando._

Nelyafinwë ancora rivedeva quei momenti nei sogni, quando aveva lasciato Kano con i corpi dei suoi fratelli, per correre alla ricerca dei due bambini, due gemelli proprio come gli Ambarussa, che i servitori di Tyelko avevano portato via prima che Nelyafinwë giungesse col resto dell’esercito.

Inspirò.

Non era quello il momento di perdersi in simili memorie.

«Cosa pensi che proverà tuo marito, quando tornerà e non troverà nessuno di voi? La casa vuota, nessuno a corrergli incontro?»

Elwing premette le labbra tra loro. Non gli era chiaro se fosse per rabbia o perché quel pensiero la stesse devastando.

Nelyafinwë sperava la seconda.

Ma, in qualsiasi caso, non poteva mostrarle pietà. Doveva farla crollare, doveva farle restituire il Silmaril.

A qualsiasi costo.

«Non vorresti accoglierlo di ritorno dal suo viaggio», Nelyafinwë si sporse in avanti, la voce un sussurro, «lasciare che ti metta le braccia intorno alla vita e ti baci le labbra? Sentire il sapore del mare sulla sua lingua, mentre le sue mani tracciano ogni curva del tuo corpo, per scoprire di ricordarlo alla perfezione?

«Sei sola a capo della tua gente, e da sola stai crescendo i tuoi figli. Vuoi davvero morire in questo modo?»

Elwing si levò dallo scranno, il mento sollevato e l’aria furiosa, una regina crudele pronta pronunciare la sua sentenza.

«Tu non hai alcun diritto di parlarmi in questo modo, _ambasciatore_. Hai oltrepassato il limite.

«Fuori di qui».

Nelyafinwë si mise in piedi e le rivolse un cenno del capo.

«Se credi che bastino poche parole audaci per farmi cambiare idea, ti sbagli» disse Elwing. « _Guardie!_ »

Due guerrieri entrarono nella tenda e afferrarono Nelyafinwë per le braccia.

Lui sollevò la mano. «Posso uscire da solo».

Elwing lo guardò, dritto negli occhi.

«Di’ questo ai tuoi signori: non cederemo il gioiello che Lúthien e Beren hanno vinto, per cui Dior Eluchíl è stato ucciso, per cui il Doriath è caduto due volte. Non quando il signore delle Bocche del Sirion è in mare per restituirci la speranza che ci avete strappato, non quando in questo gioiello risiede la benedizione e la guarigione di cui godono le nostre genti, le nostre navi e le nostre case».

Le guardie accompagnarono Nelyafinwë fuori dalla tenda e l’ultima cosa che lui sentì fu un singhiozzo.

 

 

L’acqua gocciolò scura dai suoi capelli, la tintura una serpe bruna sulla superficie dell’acqua del Sirion. Nelyafinwë si piegò in avanti e immerse di nuovo la testa, per massaggiare la radice dei capelli con la punta delle dita e le lunghezze con delicatezza contro l’avambraccio destro.

La notte era silenziosa, qualche grillo qua e là rompeva la quiete, e il campo dei suoi soldati era troppo lontano e molto più a monte per disturbare davvero gli animali notturni.

Quella pace gli andava bene.

Aveva proprio bisogno di quello, dopo l’incontro con Elwing. Marciare con i soldati lo aveva distratto, sommerso dai loro commenti sull’ambasciata e sulle armature delle guardie delle Bocche del Sirion e dalle battute e le canzoni che li avevano accompagnati durante tutta la strada.

Non aveva potuto riflettere davvero su quello che aveva detto a Elwing, come quelle parole gli fossero uscite dalla bocca come una verità troppo dolorosa da tenere dentro.

Ed era stato un attacco infruttuoso. Elwing poteva essere una donna sola, abbandonata dal marito a occuparsi del regno e dei figli, ma non per questo si sarebbe fatta controllare dalla solitudine e abbattere dal peso che aveva sulle spalle.

Proprio come lui continuava ad andare avanti, pur sapendo che la sua rinuncia troppi secoli addietro aveva portato alla morte di chi aveva amato più di ogni altro.

Nelyafinwë raddrizzò la schiena, l’acqua che gli scivolava lungo la schiena nuda, e rivolse lo sguardo al fiume scorrere poco più avanti, oltre le canne e i massi che affioravano dall’acqua, su cui Rána si specchiava argentato.

Quell’ambasciata era stato un gran fallimento e, non poteva negarlo, il suo tentativo poteva aver peggiorato le cose.

«Non vorresti accoglierlo di ritorno dal suo viaggio» mormorò una voce femminile, alle sue spalle, «lasciare che ti metta le braccia intorno alla vita e ti baci le labbra?»

Quelle parole...

Nelyafinwë sgranò gli occhi e si voltò verso riva.

A un passo dall’acqua, una sagoma incappucciata lo aspettava, lunghi capelli neri che ricadevano sul petto e giù fino alla vita, il viso pallido ombreggiato dal cappuccio.

Impossibile confonderla con chiunque altro.

Lo aveva sorpreso senza tinta e Nelyafinwë ben sapeva che i suoi capelli erano comunque rossi alla luce di Rána. Un rosso più cupo, ma rosso lo stesso.

E il moncherino non poteva passare per un braccio rotto, neppure al buio.

La copertura era saltata.

Nelyafinwë portò la mano al petto e chinò in capo verso Elwing.

«Signora».

Lei gettò il cappuccio indietro e la luce argentata le bagnò il viso, nessun gioiello a distogliere l’attenzione da quell’ovale dalle ciglia folte e scure e le labbra sottili, severe e rosse. Forse non avrebbe potuto passare per una Valië, su quello non si era sbagliato, ma avrebbe potuto essere una Maia, come la sua antenata, senza problemi.

«Non avevo dubbi che fossi tu, Fratricida».

Nelyafinwë abbassò la mano. Gli occhi di Elwing saettarono verso il moncherino e poi al suo viso.

«La tua tattica per farmi rinunciare al Silevril è stata pietosa» gli disse e mosse un passo avanti. L’acqua le sfiorò l’orlo del vestito. «Credevi davvero di poter giocare sulla nostalgia che ho di mio marito, quando per te la riunione con tuo amante è più improbabile della mia?»

Nelyafinwë deglutì. Aveva la bocca secca, non riusciva ad aprirla per dirle che sbagliava, che lui era venuto a patti con la separazione definitiva con Finno, che era lei quella che guardava a Ovest alla ricerca di vele all’orizzonte.

Ma nulla di tutto ciò era vero.

Nelyafinwë aveva un vuoto al centro del petto, dove prima c’era stato un calore incontrollabile ogni volta che era con Finno.

Perso lui, persi tre fratelli, persa la maggior parte dei cugini e degli amici di un tempo, non restava molto con cui riempire quello spazio.

«Sono sopravvissuta allo sterminio della mia famiglia e di buona parte del mio popolo, guido da sola la gente delle Bocche del Sirion. Credi davvero che basti qualche parola, mirata a innescare il fuoco tra le mie gambe, per farmi abbandonare l’unica speranza dei due popoli di cui sono responsabile?»

Nelyafinwë si passò la punta della lingua sulle labbra. Quindi quelle parole le avevano fatto effetto. Come era stato per lui.

Non era stata del tutto una sconfitta, allora.

«Ho tentato quella via perché abbiamo molte cose in comune» le disse.

E quella era la verità.

Elwing inarcò le sopracciglia.

«Anche la mia famiglia è stata sterminata, anch’io guido un popolo di esiliati».

Elwing aprì la bocca e Nelyafinwë sollevò la mano per bloccarla. Con sua grande sorpresa, lei serrò le labbra e corrugò la fronte.

«Anche per me chi amo è irraggiungibile. Se, per poterlo rivedere, dovessi rinunciare a qualcosa–».

«Non lo faresti» sbottò Elwing. «Non dirmi che toglieresti la speranza al tuo popolo di esiliati per rivedere chi ami, perché so che non lo faresti. Altrimenti perché continuate a reclamare questo Silevril, quando l’ultima volta che avete provato a prenderlo, tre dei tuoi fratelli sono morti?

«Saresti disposto davvero a sacrificare altri di loro per quel gioiello? Strapparci la speranza al prezzo di altre vite della tua famiglia?»

Nelyafinwë strinse la mano in pugno e distolse lo sguardo, per osservare il fiume scorrere davanti alle sue gambe nude.

«Quel gioiello è anche la _nostra_ speranza».

Uno sciabordio e Nelyafinwë sollevò gli occhi su Elwing immersa nell’acqua fino ai polpacci, intenta a camminare verso di lui. Il mantello era una massa scura sulla riva.

«Ci sono altri due Silevril nella corona di Morgoth, una banale fanciulla è riuscita a strapparne uno, e voi che venite da Ovest non siete capaci a fare di meglio?» Elwing si lasciò andare a una risata breve e amara. «Ci considerate Elfi Scuri, ma solo Lúthien è riuscita dove voi avete fallito».

«Tua nonna non era una banale fanciulla, era pur sempre una figlia di Melian».

Elwing sollevò un angolo della bocca. «E voi avete camminato tra la gente della mia bisnonna».

Nelyafinwë scosse la testa.

«Credo che tu conosca la nostra storia, visto chi è tuo marito».

«Appunto per questo dico che dovreste rivolgere le vostre attenzioni più a Nord e lasciarci in pace. Non vi basta la morte che avete seminato in eserciti più piccoli e meno agguerriti dei vostri? Prendetevela con qualcuno della vostra taglia».

Nelyafinwë avrebbe voluto sorridere a quell’ammissione di inferiorità. Ma Elwing non l’aveva fatta con vergogna, doveva esserne anche orgogliosa, a giudicare dalla luce nei suoi occhi.

«Quel qualcuno che è anche lo stesso che ti ha strappato il tuo amato, non è così?»

Che fin nelle Bocche del Sirion fossero giunte voci su lui e Finno non era una notizia piacevole. Erano fatti privati, non era ciò che si doveva ricordare quando si parlava del Re dei Noldor Esiliati e del primogenito di Fëanáro Curufinwë. C’erano le loro azioni da tramandare, non i sentimenti.

Ma doveva ricordare chi era giunto in quelle terre. Sua zia Írimë non era una sciocca e per lungo tempo era stata al fianco della casata di Nolofinwë. E con lei, alcuni dei sopravvissuti di Ondolindë.

«Se sai questo, conosci anche l’esito di quello scontro».

Elwing calò le palpebre e lo guardò attraverso le ciglia, come prendendo le misure.

«Non è meglio morire nel tentativo di recuperare la vostra speranza?»

Se non fosse bastata la risposta di quella mattina, queste sue parole gli avrebbero fatto capire con chiarezza inconfondibile a cosa era disposta Elwing per difendere la speranza del suo popolo incarnata dal Silmaril.

Il martirio.

Certo, avrebbero potuto morire tutti. Ma cosa credeva lei, che Eru li avrebbe vendicati?

Forse non era neppure così in torto, la Maledizione si era messa all’opera subito e non aveva allentato la sua morsa per un attimo.

Elwing gli prese il viso tra le mani, la presa ferrea, e Nelyafinwë la scrutò.

«Forse allora riusciresti a rivedere chi hai perso» disse lei, la voce un sussurro. «Gli accarezzeresti le guance, gli baceresti la fronte».

Nelyafinwë lasciò che lei tirasse la sua testa verso di sé e che gli sfiorasse la fronte con le labbra umide. Quel gesto fece sorgere calore là dove si era sentito vuoto e freddo e la sua mano corse su un fianco di Elwing, morbido sotto la veste ruvida.

«Tracceresti la linea del naso e della mascella» disse e le sue dita seguirono le parole, il tocco leggero come quello di ali di farfalla, «e noteresti come tutto è come lo ricordavi».

Nelyafinwë chiuse gli occhi e passò il braccio destro intorno alla vita di Elwing, mentre il respiro di lei gli sfiorava le labbra. Il suo corpo reclamò, aveva bisogno di quel contatto e, se solo Nelyafinwë si fosse lasciato _sentire_ , avrebbe scoperto che ne aveva bisogno anche lei.

C’era fame in quelle parole, nostalgia in quelle carezze.

Lui aveva risvegliato tutto questo.

O forse, era stato sempre lì. Ma quando gliene aveva parlato, le aveva permesso di sentire che non era sola con quei sentimenti e quei bisogni. Che non c’era niente di vergognoso nel sentire la mancanza della persona amata in _quel_ modo.

Nelyafinwë sollevò le palpebre ed Elwing lo stava fissando, la fronte libera da linee, una chiarezza disarmante negli occhi.

Poteva non aver camminato tra i Maiar come loro Esiliati, ma era tutto fuorché incapace di guardargli dentro.

Le aveva dato la chiave per accedere a una parte di lui che era andata persa sulla piana dell’Anfauglith.

Nelyafinwë piegò la testa di lato e le labbra di Elwing si scontrarono con forza contro le sue, affamate e rabbiose, come se fosse disgustata da quel che provava, e infuriata perché lui glielo faceva provare.

Per lui, fu come tornare a respirare dopo decenni di apnea. La strinse a sé, trovando una morbidezza contro il petto a cui non era abituato, e un conforto che a lungo aveva cercato.

Le mani di Elwing si aggrapparono ai suoi capelli, lo tirarono giù verso di lei, e Nelyafinwë si lasciò piegare, mentre le accarezzava le labbra con le sue e la lingua con la sua, alla ricerca di un ricordo che non ne voleva sapere di riemergere.

C’erano solo lui ed Elwing.

E quell’irritazione mista a desiderio che bruciava in lui e brillava negli occhi feroci di lei.

Elwing mosse un passo indietro e Nelyafinwë la seguì, senza mai staccarsi troppo da lei, l’acqua che opponeva resistenza a ogni movimento.

_Non è corretto_ , sembrava voler dire.

_Non dovreste._

_Ricordate chi siete._

Ma Nelyafinwë lo ricordava benissimo.

Il signore della Casa di Fëanáro e la signora delle genti delle Bocche del Sirion. La nipote dei ladri del Silmaril e il figlio del suo creatore.

Eppure, sotto quella frustrazione e quella rabbia, i baci di Elwing sapevano di completezza, di calore e di conforto. Aveva bisogno di tutto quello, più di quanto avesse bisogno che i desideri del suo corpo – troppo a lungo ignorati – trovassero soddisfazione.

La riva umida e solida li accolse e Nelyafinwë spinse Elwing a terra, che si oppose e spinse a sua volta per farlo voltare. Era una povera illusa, se credeva che lui si sarebbe lasciato sottomettere.

Con un grugnito, Elwing lo colpì dietro un ginocchio. Nelyafinwë scivolò sulla riva, ma nell’inginocchiarsi la portò con sé, la strattonò giù con un braccio stretto intorno alla sua vita. Allontanò il viso dal suo, per guardarla, gli occhi stretti, e farle capire come sarebbero andate le cose.

«Questo non cambia niente» le disse.

Elwing strinse una manciata di capelli dietro la sua nuca, non del tutto in ginocchio, perché aveva il viso poco più in alto del suo, e ricambiò il suo sguardo.

«Niente» confermò e calò la bocca sulla sua, gli strinse il labbro inferiore tra i denti e fece scivolare le unghie dalla sua spalla al petto.

Nelyafinwë gemette e le premette le labbra sotto la mascella. Succhiò la pelle sottile e liscia, e scese al punto tra spalla e collo per baciare e succhiare anche lì, per divorare lei e la sua rabbia. Elwing si inarcò contro di lui, i capelli gli accarezzarono il braccio, e Nelyafinwë si sedette sui talloni, tirandosela a cavalcioni sulle cosce.

Forse prevedendo la sua mossa successiva, lei si irrigidì e piantò i piedi per terra, per evitare di essere rovesciata sulla schiena, e spinse i fianchi contro i suoi.

_Non hai alcun controllo_ , gli diceva, _non illuderti._

Non c’era pericolo. Nelyafinwë aveva smesso di farlo da ben prima che lei nascesse.

Con la mano libera, le tirò giù il vestito e trattenne il fiato nel sentire i capezzoli inturgiditi di lei graffiargli il petto con disprezzo.

Elwing gli avvolse le braccia intorno alla testa e lo spinse più giù. E lui la accontentò... Dopotutto, era colpa sua che le aveva ricordato cosa aveva perso.

E che anche lui aveva perso.

Le mani di Elwing corsero a slacciare la cordicella che teneva chiuso il vestito e le bloccava le braccia. Sfilò le maniche, mentre la veste scivolava intorno ai suoi fianchi, e gli spinse la testa verso il petto con fare imperioso.

_Poni rimedio a quel che hai fatto_ , sembrava dirgli.

Alla vista dei seni bianchi, con i capezzoli scuri alla luce di Rána, Nelyafinwë si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio e strinse la mano intorno a uno di quelli, per serrare poi la bocca intorno all’altro.

Elwing ansimò e spinse i fianchi contro di lui, la veste ruvida e insopportabile contro il suo corpo teso e bruciante.

«Ancora» rantolò Nelyafinwë e soffiò contro il capezzolo bagnato di saliva.

Una mano di Elwing corse a sollevare la gonna intorno a fianchi, mentre li faceva scivolare più avanti, fino ad aderire, calda e– _ah! così_ bagnata, contro di lui. Gli strinse le gambe intorno alla vita e Nelyafinwë si sollevò verso di lei, ondeggiando il bacino in avanti con un lungo sospiro.

Chiuse gli occhi e abbandonò la fronte sul petto di Elwing.

Sì, poteva andare.

Si strofinò ancora contro Elwing, più piano, con più forza, le narici piene dell’odore caldo e marino di lei.

Le dita di Elwing affondarono nella sua spalla e Nelyafinwë riaprì gli occhi e sollevò il viso, per trovarla con la testa piegata in avanti, le labbra serrate per non emettere alcun suono. Le risalì il collo con la lingua e le tirò la testa in su, per impossessarsi della sua bocca, mentre lei premeva il bacino contro di lui, con spinte aggressive.

Sentì una delle sue mani scendere tra loro e stringersi intorno a lui, il pollice premuto contro la punta, mentre l’altra correva intorno a collo e affondava un dito nella parte morbida e vulnerabile.

Un premio e una minaccia.

Ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

Nelyafinwë gemette nella sua bocca e la strinse a sé, intrappolando la mano di lei tra i loro corpi. Non voleva niente di gentile e amorevole da lei, niente che potesse sembrare l’attenzione di un’amante. Elwing affondò ancora un po’ il pollice nella sua pelle, gli rubò un altro po’ di fiato, e spinse i fianchi contro di lui.

_Sì, questo._

Con un rantolo, Nelyafinwë crollò sulla schiena, la trascinò con sé e sollevò il bacino verso l’alto, contro la stretta della sua mano e verso il calore bagnato di lei.

Verso la liberazione.

Giunse come un lampo, tra il fiato mozzato e il calore confortante di lei, e inarcò la schiena, mentre entrambe le mani di Elwing si stringevano al suo collo, e con i denti gli baciava una guancia. Si strofinò contro di lui e Nelyafinwë la afferrò per il fianco, per mettere più pressione e prendere il controllo sull’onda di piacere montante.

Elwing tremò, i suoi movimenti si fecero più erratici, più scivolosi contro di lui, e toccò a Nelyafinwë incalzarla finché non sentì le forze riempirla, tenderla, travolgerla e infine lasciarla.

Sconfitta, vuota.

La rovesciò sul fianco, alla sua destra, e la scrutò, mentre ansimava, gli occhi chiusi, le ciglia scure che fremevano sulla pelle pallida, ciocche di capelli appiccicate alla fronte. Una belva che riprendeva fiato dopo la caccia.

Elwing sollevò le palpebre.

I loro sguardi si incrociarono. Il languore svanì dagli occhi di lei, come se si fosse resa conto che non era tutto un sogno e chi era davvero di fronte a lei, e lo guardò con durezza.

«Fa male, vero?» le disse, e chissà da quale profondità oscura della sua mente erano emerse quelle parole.

Ma Nelyafinwë non sentiva niente, era vuoto come lo era sempre stato da _quella_ battaglia, svuotato dal Giuramento, svuotato dal vortice di violenza e disfatta in cui erano scivolati tutti. Per un solo attimo, nell’abbraccio della sua ultima nemica, aveva trovato una sola scintilla della vita di un tempo, aveva ricordato cos’altro poteva esserci oltre a sangue, morte, vendetta e promesse da mantenere.

Tuttavia avrebbe continuato su quella strada.

Non aveva altra scelta, la spirale conduceva verso il basso e non c’era modo di risalire controcorrente.

E poi lui ed Elwing erano d’accordo su quello: non sarebbe cambiato nulla.

Lei si mise a sedere, le mani esitanti sul vestito arrotolato intorno alla vita, e gli gettò un’occhiata.

«Credo che sarebbe meglio tu continuassi cosa avevo interrotto».

Nelyafinwë si sollevò su un gomito. Era timida, tutt’a un tratto, o– No, stava seduta, la schiena dritta, i seni scoperti e nessuna intenzione di nasconderli nemmeno dietro i capelli. Né aveva timore a guardarlo, mentre lui era disteso nudo al suo fianco.

Elwing non voleva rivestirsi davanti a lui. Nemmeno Nelyafinwë lo voleva.

Troppo intimo, troppo personale.

Non erano amanti e lo sapevano bene entrambi.

Nelyafinwë annuì e si mise in piedi.

«Ci rivedremo» disse, prima di tornare nelle acque del Sirion.

Mai parole suonarono più fuori luogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Temevo di non farcela a postare oggi, questo mese il lavoro è una follia più dei mesi scorsi, ma mi sono organizzata bene nei giorni scorsi e così, eccomi qui, di corsa!  
> Da quando ho letto “[Warfare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1167153)” di Innin, ho avuto voglia di scrivere anch’io qualcosa su questa coppia, ma come volevo _io_ , tirando fuori gli aspetti di entrambi che io vedevo e il potenziale che trovo in questa situazione dal punto di vista dell’introspezione dei personaggi.  
> Ovviamente il What if si riferisce a molte cose, non solo all’aver ignorato allegramente LaCE perché così mi era comodo (e che quindi ha influenzato la disponibilità dei personaggi ad abbandonarsi all’hatesex). Nelyo in incognito come ambasciatore è l’altro elemento che non ritengo “canonico” ma che ho inserito _because the plot said so_.  
>  Se di pancia mi piace l’idea che siano stati Nelyo e Kano ad andare come ambasciatori da Elwing, col passare del tempo e riflettendoci in maniera più pratica e meno sentimentale, mi son resa conto che è poco probabile, sia perché Pengolodh credo lo avrebbe esplicitato, sia perché non è una mossa furba: vogliono davvero andare belli belli a chiedere a Elwing di restituire loro il Silmaril, dopo che si sono macchiati (direttamente o meno) della morte dei suoi fratelli? Sarebbe stata una contrattazione persa in partenza.  
> Certo, era persa in qualsiasi caso, ma se dovevano fare un tentativo, andava fatto bene!  
> Poi finalmente ho avuto il modo di esplorare un aspetto di Nelyo che non ho visto esplorato quasi mai: Nelyo politico-militare. Quasi mai, appunto. *fa gli occhi dolci a Los che l’ha accontentata (a sua insaputa) in TAM*  
> È un lato di lui che mi affascina moooolto più di quello ahi-dura-terra-perché-non-t’apristi che sembra andare per la maggiore, e visto che scrivo quello che vorrei leggere, me la sono goduta. Anche se l’ho odiato in certi momenti (di più altrove, però).  
> Quanto a Elwing... mi sono divertita. Da matti.  
> Alla fine, i figli di Fëanáro nelle mie storie hanno fin troppo spesso incontri bollenti con le discendenti di Melian, mweheheheh.  
> Chiudo qua, che è meglio. Ci vediamo tra due settimane, ancora nella Prima Era, ma con qualcosa di parecchio diverso... trolololol.  
> Grazie a chi ha letto,  
> Kan


End file.
